Gravity Falls - The Beast With In
by Elavana
Summary: Dipper and Mable go into the Forest to find some Werewolf's only for Mable to be kidnapped in the end, what will happen will Dipper get help and save Mable from the dark side of Gravity Falls.


Dipper opened his eyes, to see Mable staring down at him. He rolled his eyes will a smile on his face.

" Guess what Time it is" Mabel yelled.

" Breakfast" Dipper said as he pushed mabel off of him.

Mable ran over to her bed, she took out a page from the newspaper. She showed it to Dipper. Dipper's eyes went wide.

" WEREWOLF" Dipper yelled in excitement**.**

He got up and looked outside. The sun was out and hot to. He looked over at Mable.

" The sun's out, ?" Dipper said.

" So, werewolfs are hot" Mable smiled.

Dipper's face went crossed. Mable ran over to her crush book. She opened it to a blank page.

" It need's a werewolf, in it" Mable ground.

Dipper pointed to a photo of a vampire from the movie they had seen a week ago.

" That's not," Dipper said.

Mable closed her book fast. She smiled, and tossed the book underneath her bed.

" So, I guess we do a hideout than" Dipper said.

" YUP" Mable yelled with glee.

She grabbed Dipper and ran down the stairs, and out the mystery shack front door. Dipper took out his jerenal.

" Werewolves have a certain smell to them" Dipper read.

A smile went over Mable's face. Dipper looked at her.

" Don't even think about it" Dipper said.

Mabel and Dipper ran over to a stachu. There was hair on it. Dipper grabbed it and compared it to the one in the books. He smiled then looked at mable. She put the statues finger up her nose.

" I have a major nose booger" Mabel laufed.

Dipper looked at the finger it was pointing to a dark path of the gravity falls forest. Dipper grabbed mabel and made his way down to the forests. He looked at his journal and read out loud.

" Beware of the Darkside of Gravity Falls Forest, Most dangerous things lie ahead in there" Dipper said.

Dipper and Mabel made their first two steps into the Forest. All of a sudden the wind started to blow and it was dark with stars in the sky.

" Wo, ho wo" Mable laufed.

She stepped out of the forest and giggled.

" Look Dipper, Day Night, Day night" She smiled.

Dipper grabbed her, and they were both on their way to find the Werewolf. Mable on the other hand just wanted to find how hot he is. Mable jumped over stumps and jumped over puddles of acid. Dipper had his head stuck in his book. He put his book away at the sound of a twig snapping. Mable jumped over to the bushes.

" Hello" Mabel yelled.

" Mable, cut that out" Dipper whispered.

Mable screamed as a hand pulled here away into the dark bushes.

" MABEL" Dipper screamed.

He went of the path and ran after Mable. His whole life he has been trying to protect her. Also he hated all the boys that liked and loved her. He ran fast over Mabel's screamed. He yelled to her but it did no good, soon he came to three big rocks. Mable was nowhere to be found. Dipper screamed her name. He had to get some help but he didn't want to leave his sister. Dipper had to get great uncle ford. He had to get him fast. He ran fast unaware of his journal falling out of his backpack. Dipper ran out of the bushes and back out of the forests. He only took a slight second to realize the sun compared to the stars and ran back to the mystery shack to get some help. Dipper opened the door to the mystery shack out of breath. He yelled to great uncle ford. Both stan and stanley ran to dipper asking what was wrong. Soon he finally came to breath.

" Mable, Was taken, dark forest help" Dipper said as he fell to the cold hard wooden floor.

" WHAT" Stanly Yelled.

" Get my Stuff" Stan yelled to Soos.

Soos ran down the stairs grabbed his stuff and gave it to Stan. Stanly put his golden knuckles on. They were ready to kick some monster butt. Dipper got up and fell right back down. Stanley and Stan looked at him. The two of them helped him and and brought him into the living room. He then passes out on the sofa watching ducktective.

" Let him be, we need to save Mabel" Stanley said.

" I already know that" Stanly smiled.

The two brother got out and into the car. They had to save Mabel from that offal forest and what lies in it to. Stan parked the car like a crazy person. That was normal for Stan anyways. The two of them got down the path. The followed the defects that dipper had told them. Stanly took out his metal gun and pointed it to the three big rocks. Stan picked Dipper's Journal.

" Mabel" Stanley yelled.

Mabel was staring blank in the dark. Stanly ran to her fast. Stan followed. Her eyes were extremely white.

" Mabel" Stanley yelled.

Stan grabbed Stanly.

" It's not her" Stan yelled.

" No" Stanly yelled.

Mabel looked up at Stan and Stanley. She smiled and walked towards them. Stan took out his shotgun.

" What are you doing" Stanly yelled.

Stan held the gun as it shaked in his hands. Mable put her hand up Stan, with a smile on her face. Stan went flying into the trees.

" Stan" Stanley Yelled.

Stanly ran towards his brother and helped him up. Mable started to rise as she smiled.

" WHAT IS HAPPENING" Stanly yelled to Stan.

" She is possessed" Stan yelled.

Stanley and Stan stood up. Stanly would never be able to shoot her Niese. Stan grabbed the gun on the ground and pointed it at Mable. Stanly knew she would die.

" You can't do it" Mabel said in a deep voice.

" You're not Mable" Stanly yelled.

Mable smiled as she put her hands up to Stanley. Stanly yelled as he lifted up into the sky.

" STANLEY" Stan yelled.

He pointed the gun and shot it. The bullet hit mable in the arm. She yelled in Mabel's voice.

" You're hurting Mable, not the demon" Stanly yelled.

Mable put her hand into a fist.

" SHUT UP" Demon yelled.

Stanly grabbed at his throat. It was choking him.

The sky in Gravity falls started to turn gray. Dipper looked at the sky out the window. He saw Stanley floating in the air. Dipper yelled and ran out the door. He had to save all of them but how. He ran back inside and grabbed Mabel's Scrapbook.

" I'm coming Mabel" Dipper yelled.

He ran so fast. Into the forest. He had to hurry, before the demon took her over for good. Dipper got to the the three rocks.

" Dipper," Stan yelled. " Get back" He added.

Mabel lifted Stanford up to the sky.

" Run Dipper" Stanford yelled.

Dipper looked at Mable. She smiled back at him. She lifted herself to the ground. Still Stan and Stanley up in the sky. They were no longer being choked.

" Dipper, I missed you, why did you leave me" It said in Mabel's voice.

Dipper had to get back to reality. He shook his head and took out her Scrapbook.

" This is you" Dipper yelled.

Mable's eyes turned crossed. He made her way towards him. Dipper stood still, he felt no fear but sadness.

" Mable this is not you" Dipper yelled.

The Demon was now mad. Mable lifted Dipper up into the sky.

" DIPPER" Yelled Stanly.

Dipper still holding Mabel's scrapbook, tossed it open to their family page. One look at it made Mabel come back. Tears rolled down her eyes.

" I can't stop it, it's to strong" Mable yelled.

Stan, Dipper and Stanley fell to the ground. Mable screamed as light came from her chest. Dipper Grabbed the gun and and shot it. Mable fell down to the ground as the demon burned away. Dipper, stan and Stanley ran to her. Blood was gushing out of the bullet womb.

" I'm s- sorry" Mable cried.

" It wasn't you" Dipper slowly smiled.

Mable smiled as she slowly closed her eyes. Tears rolled down their eyes. Stanley and Stan picked her up.

…..

" We lay Mabel pines down to rest, not only a hero but family to" Stanly cried.

The casket was lifted into the ground. The shooting star on the top was all that was left of Mabel Pines. Dipper slowly cried. Stan put his hand on his shoulder as the both of them left.

The End


End file.
